Roy, Riza, and who?
by Nezume-chan
Summary: Riza gets Roy a dog for his birthday. Does not follow the actually cartoon story-line. Roy gets jealous and has no idea that she got him a dog. Leads to some conflict.Um... Riza sort of got kidnapped in a turn of events. Royai fic. Enjoy! Rated T now.
1. The Pet Store

**Hullo! This is my second Royai fic! Yeah!!!!! (Happy dance)! Sorry if my story is kind of disappointing. I'm not the best writer, but I try to anyways. Just so you know, this whole story revolves around Riza's dog Black Hayate.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

**Roy, Riza, and who?**

"Lieutenant Ross, can you come here for a minute?" a familiar voice called out. Ross turned around.

"You're acting strange lately Hawkeye." She said. Lieutenant Hawkeye was hiding behind one of the walls in the darkest hallway.

"Just get over here." Riza whispered. Maria Ross walked towards the dark hallway.

"Okay." Riza started. "I had this crazy idea, that maybe I should buy a pet. Anyways, bottom line is that I need you to help me and not let the Colonel know. I'm going to get it for his birthday."

"A pet? He'd freak! Remember that mouse that we had in the office? In case you don't, he lit the poor creature on fire." Ross shook her fists.

"I was sort of thinking on the line towards dogs and cats."

"Okay. It's a start. But why a pet?"

"The Colonel is lonely already. A pet would make it better."

"But the Colonel has you!"  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. So are you in?"

"I guess so."

"Good." Riza finished off. They both stepped out of the shadows. Together, they walked into the main office.

"Sir, I'm taking the rest of today off." Riza told Colonel Mustang while shuffling some papers. The Colonel just nodded his head and continued writing his paperwork.

Casually, Riza and Maria stepped into the hallways and out of headquarters to their cars. In a few minutes, they met at the pet store. And slowly opened the door. A small bell rang. "Come in!" the cashier called out.

Riza looked around the place. It was like a miniature zoo. There were tons of cages everywhere, and birds of all species flying about the store. Vines covered many areas, and a couple of dogs roamed wild. Ross froze when she saw a snake hanging from one of the vines. Riza grabbed her arm and pulled her forward towards the jungle.

Riza eyed the puppies and in her head criticized each one. Maria gleamed at the cats. "Aw! That one is so cute! Its coat is so shiny. I love that cat's little whiskers!" Maria chuckled. Riza moved over and scanned the cats.

"I'm not so sure the Colonel is a cat person." Riza mumbled with her hand on her chin. She stuck her hand out and poked one of the cats. It hissed at her loudly and raced away.

The little bell rang again followed by "come in!" and "can I help you boys out?" In came, a large suit of armor followed by a boy wearing a crimson coat with blonde hair.

"Yes, you can sir." Edward Elric smirked. "You see, my little brother here has been secretly hiding cats when I'm not looking. Can you buy them off of us for a good price?" Ed asked.

"Let me take a look." The cashier pushed his glasses upward. Al removed a button holding the chest plate of his armor together. Out came at least ten cats from inside his belly. The room was now filled with purring and meowing.

Maria tapped Riza's arm. "Look how cute! A new shipment of cats just came in." Riza glared at the cats. She turned back towards the dogs and picked on up. This one had large fangs and short brown fur. It looked sort of like a bull dog. Perfect. Riza pulled the dog completely out of the cage and set it on the floor.

"Have you found the right dog yet?" Ross asked Riza. Riza let go of the dog replying, "No, not yet." Riza smirked evilly. The dog raced across the store and chased all the cats. Loud screeching filled the air now as the felines all jumped into the vines or on top of other cages to escape the clutches of the dog. Al scrambled everywhere trying to put the cats back into his suit of armor. Ed was being attacked by a couple of cats who scratched at his automail.

"I am NOT a cat person!" Ed yelled.

"Big brother, get the cats!" Al called out.

Riza picked up another dog and inspected it. It was black and white, with a beautiful coat. Riza held it in her arms. It lay comfortably like a puppy should, and responded to her. This was the one.

Casually Riza walked towards the cashier who was helping Al with the cats. "Excuse me sir, I'll take this one." Riza smiled.

"Sure ma'am, just leave the money on the table." The cashier struggled. Riza held her dog and called to Maria.

"You! It was you wasn't it Hawkeye?!" Ed frowned angrily at her with a cat still clawing at his leg. Riza ignored him. She continued on towards her car holding the new dog.

"Are you going to keep it at your house? The Colonel's birthday isn't for another two days." Maria Ross asked her.

"I suppose so." She said to Ross. "I think I'll call you Black Hayate for short." She smiled talking to the dog.

Ed stepped out of the store with Al. Black Hayate lifted his nose and jumped out of Riza's arms. "Come back!" Ross yelled. The dog leaped up and bit Ed's arm. Ed let out a loud yell and shook his arm. The dog tore off a piece of the red coat and raced back into Riza's arms.

"I definitely like this dog. It's perfect for the Colonel and anti-Ed."

"That dog is going to pay." Ed muttered. He inspected his arm which had teeth marks in it. "He could have at least bit my automail arm."

Maria and Riza drove off separate ways in their cars. When Riza arrived at home, she observed the dog closely. As soon as it would lift up its leg, she pulled out her gun and fired at the wall. This was going to be a long three days.

* * *

**Yeah! End of chapter one. Stayed tuned 4 chapter 2. Thanks 4 reading! Reviews appreciated.**

**-Nezume-chan**

**P.S. Sorry if Ed was out of character. I like making him in funny positions ^-^**


	2. The Mystery Man

**Thanks a bunch to the following people for their review/alerts/ favorites!**

**itatchi-was-mine**

**spaghetti-chan**

**zukosfirstgirlfriend**

**Nahmae**

**BloodFireAlchEMistT**

**And thanks to those who read chapter 1! **

**Characters are by Hiromo A.**

**So this is my chapter 2! Enjoy!!!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

Now with her new dog, Riza lay down in her bed and slept. She knew the Colonel would absolutely love it so much, and with confidence, she fell asleep. Riza began to dream.

In her dream, she was back in the war at her usual position as sniper. She aimed fire and killed many. Their bloodshed was unbearable but unusually addicting. She felt like she was the one in control of who dies and who lives. It was the rush of excitement and the will to protect that kept her killing. Just then, her dream switched. She was standing in the desert, alone after the war. It began raining. Wait a second….

Riza woke up to a wet slobbery tongue to her face. She quickly wiped it off and shoved the dog over. Riza checked the clock. It was only four in the morning. She felt a small amount of weight pounce on her. Riza jolted upward and pulled out the gun underneath her pillow. The dog leaped off of her bed and dove onto the pile of newspapers she set for him. Black Hayate curled up into a ball and pretended to sleep.

Now awake, Riza could not get back to sleep. Instead, she got ready for work at such an early time. She stretched out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. The dog stood up and leaped onto her bed. In the next two hours, Riza prepared herself for work and Black Hayate slept cozily in her bed.

Riza smirked at the dog. It looked very content while asleep. Riza poured a cup of food on the newspapers for the dog and fixed up her bed with him still on it. She bent down and stroked the dog's fur. "What a perfect dog." She thought to herself. Riza lifted her hand and grabbed her car keys from her pocket. She would be early today to work.

Riza drove off straight to work. She sat down in her office alone and bent her head down to take a nap. For a while, she was in peace, until she felt something warm on her shoulder. With one hand, she grabbed her gun naturally. If it was Black Hayate, he would run knowing the consequences. All reality came back to her as she heard footsteps. Riza woke up immediately and looked up at the Colonel.

"Good Morning Lieutenant." Colonel Mustang smiled. "You're here early."

"Sorry sir. I just woke up a little early that all." Riza told him.

"Are things going all right Lieutenant?"

"Yes sir. It was only a rough morning sir."

"Okay then. May I ask what you needed the rest of the day off for yesterday?"

"Sir, I needed a break."

"Okay then." Roy let go of her shoulder and walked off to his chair still suspicious.

During lunchtime, the Colonel stepped out for food, and in came Lieutenant Jean Havoc. He walked up to Riza and tapped her desk.

"So, I heard you got the Colonel a dog. Ross told me." Havoc whispered.

Riza shuffled some papers. "Yes I did. He's perfect."

Just then, the Colonel spotted them talking. He stood outside of the office next to the wall and listened in.

"So, where'd you find him?" Havoc asked.

"At the store of course."  
"What does he look like?"  
"Well, he's quit adorable. He got black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He's so soft and warm all the time."

"Really? Sounds cute!"

"You should really meet him, but he's been getting on my nerves lately. Just this morning, he couldn't get his paws off me until I pulled out my gun and aimed it at him."  
"Don't you think that's pretty harsh though?"  
"No. He'll learn eventually."

The colonel heard enough. He started thinking seriously. There was someone other than him in Riza's life. Who could this mystery man be? That filthy lowlife couldn't take his paws off of her this morning. That's probably why she went to work so early. How could she? My birthday is in a few days and she's dating some guy! What a creep he must be. Wait until he finds out her friend is Colonel Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist! Yeah, that's my plan. I'll meet this guy and show him why not to mess with friends of mine, and I'll show him why they call me the flame alchemist.

Roy stepped in quickly. "Good afternoon you two." He told them forging a smile onto his face. His teeth were clenched and his hands were tight fists.

"Are you okay sir?" Riza asked.

"Never better." He answered still trying to fake his smile.

Havoc walked off out of the office in deep thought trying to imagine the dog.

Roy walked over to Riza.

"So… do you have any plans tomorrow night?" He asked Riza.

"No sir. Why do you ask?" Riza answered hesitantly.

"Well, I was wondering if you would join me for dinner."

She thought for a moment. The Colonel must be up to something. He's not usually like this. If I say no, his suspicions will rise. If I say yes, well… I'm not sure. Maybe I can surprise him with Black Hayate at dinner. Perfect.

"Of course sir." Riza answered.

"Splendid. I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow night." He smiled and walked off.

Riza stood up and walked off to find Maria Ross. "Change of plans." She told her. "Their going to meet tomorrow night. I need your help to train him before the time comes." Riza whispered to Ross who simply nodded. This was going to be a long night.

End of chapter 2!

**

* * *

Sorry a couple of people seemed out of character. Chapter 3 coming soon! Will Roy's jealousy get the best of him? And will he ever find out who Riza's mystery man is? Find out in Chapter 3. Hahaha! ^-^**

**Thanks 4 reading!**

**-Nezume-chan**


	3. The Date

**This is my chapter 3!!!!! Thanks to Spaghetti-chan and all those who read/reviewed/favorite/alert!!!! Hugs to all!**

**Recently, I've had a lot of free time, so that's why chapter 3 is coming out the day after. =D**

**Characters are by Hiromo Arakawa**

**Enjoy!!!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

Last night was a mess. Hawkeye and Ross spent the rest of the night training Black Hayate so that the Colonel would be pleased for his birthday. The time they didn't spend on training the dog, they worked on fixing the bullet holes in the walls from when the dog wouldn't take them seriously. They both finished around two in the morning. Riza curled into her bed and fell asleep.

In the morning, Riza felt the familiar pouncing on her stomach. Yesterday, she'd attempted to stop his habits. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Black Hayate growled at her loudly and kept turning his head towards the clock. Too sleepy to care, Riza shut her eyes and ignored it. Half an hour later, more pouncing was upon her. Riza lifted her head and shoved Black Hayate off of her. She quickly glanced at her clock, and realized she was going to be late.

Meanwhile at Headquarters:

Roy began pacing around the room. Lieutenant Havoc walked in.

"Good morning sir." Havoc grinned.

"Same to you Havoc. Just the man I wanted to see." Roy calmly said stepping up to Havoc.

"Another mission sir?"

"No. It's about Hawkeye."

"Okay…"

"Would you know if there have been any men in her life lately?"

"Well yes!"  
"Really. Who is it? What does he look like? Tell me Havoc."  
"Well, there's you, me, Breda, Fuery…"  
"STOP! Any one OTHER than us?"

"No sir."

Roy placed his hand on his forehead. He opened his mouth and raised his fist about to say something, but instead he heard,

"Good Morning Colonel. Sorry I'm late. I had a rough night sir." Riza said in a hurry. She was holding a stack of papers in her hands leaving a trail of papers down the hallway.

Roy slowly put his fist down. "What happened last night?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ross and I were fixing the holes in the walls." Riza answered with her stack of papers.

Havoc slowly made his way out the door without Roy noticing him.

"So, can you still come to dinner tonight?" Roy asked.

"Yes sir." Riza answered and walked off towards her desk.

Work was long as ever. The whole day was signing papers and watching the time pass by. It was simply unbearable. Finally the work day was over.

Riza drove home happily knowing that Black Hayate would finally meet its new owner. Once at home, she pulled out a long red ribbon and tied it around Black Hayates' neck. Next, she pulled out a box and decorated it nicely. Black Hayate jumped in and Riza stabbed the box with air holes. Closing him in, she picked out her nicest dress and prepared herself. Black Hayate growled inside the box, but after a while, remained silent.

Next came a knock on her door. Roy stood outside in a nice suit and checked his watch. He stood at the door and heard a loud crash followed by several gunshots and "Get back in that box!" Roy tilted his head. He knocked again several times.

"Wait just a minute please!" Riza called out from behind the door. More gunshots were heard. "In the box NOW!!!" she screamed. All was silence.

"Is everything okay in there?" Roy called out. The door handle shifted and Riza walked out casually. She smiled at Roy holding out a blue and yellow gift box to him.

"This is for you sir. Happy early birthday." She smiled.

"Wow. You're looking beautiful tonight. I'll open the box at the restaurant if you don't mind." He smiled back taking the box. The box began shaking slightly.

"What is…?"  
"It's a surprise sir." Riza cut him off. Together, they walked into the car and drove off towards the restaurant.

The restaurant was incredible. Chandeliers swung from the ceilings, and the tables were made of marble. The chairs were hand crafted by the most expert wood workers, and all the utensils were neatly positioned. Riza scanned the menu. It was nothing but the finest cuisine out there, with prices up to forty for a loaf of bread. Riza ordered a small salad, while Roy went for a whole meal.

The meal was silent. Neither one spoke a word to each other until the finished their food and were ready for desert.

"So, I kind of heard a rumor that you had found a man in your life." Roy looked down at the table asking her. Riza got caught off guard and nearly chocked on her drink.

"Who would say that? The only man that I've ever lived with was my father, but he's long gone." Riza sputtered.

"Now relax. It's just a rumor."

"Do you really believe this rumor?" Riza asked seriously.

Roy placed his hand on the back of his neck and looked up at her. Riza glared at him.

"Who told you?" she asked angrily.

"So it is true!" Roy frowned. "You were talking to Havoc the other day about some guy who couldn't keep his paws off of you which leads me to questioning! I'm only concerned about you."

"If you were listening to my whole conversation, you would know what I was talking about!" Riza continued to glare into his onyx eyes as if she saw into his soul. "So this is what our dinner was about." Riza angrily sighed.

She reached out under the table and picked up the box she brought in and slammed it on the table. A loud yelp came from inside the box.

"This is what we were talking about." Riza said and stood up and tossed some money onto the table.

"Here. This should cover most of it." She muttered and walked away.

"Riza wait!" Roy called out.

"It's Lieutenant Hawkeye to you!" She yelled back and raced to the nearest bus stop and was gone.

Roy was halfway through the parking lot and slowly made his way back into the restaurant. He paid the restaurant and walked out carrying his box to the car. Roy sat alone and read the card on the box.

"_Dear Colonel. Happy Birthday! I hope you like him. Take good care of Black Hayate. Love Riza H. p.s. He's potty trained_." Roy read aloud.

He opened the box lid and out jumped a small black puppy with beautiful brown eyes and sparkling black fur. Roy held the dog in his hands and hugged it. Dogs are the most loyal pets anyone could have, just as Riza was loyal to him. The dog took an immediate liking to Roy and curled up on his lap falling asleep. "What a beautiful birthday present." He thought to himself. "Oh Riza. Why am I such and idiot?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 3!!!!!!!**

**Yeah!!! This took me two hours to type the story as I go. So don't be mean! Please Review and I hope you like my chapter3! Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**-Nezume-chan**


	4. The Birthday Mystery

** Yay for chapter 4!!! Thanks to those who read chapters 1-3. Ooh! This weekend I went to the anime convention. There was a LOT of geeks there (including me.) I saw Ed and Roy there (but they were nothing like the characters and Ed had on Roys' gloves which was really awkward. O-o**

**So please enjoy chapter 4!!!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

Short Recap: Riza H. bough a dog for Roy. Roy got jealous and thought Riza was with another man. Black Hayate is in the middle and now is Roy's and today is Roy's birthday! (But only in the story.)

* * *

Roy lay in bed the next morning with a puppy on top of his dark black hair. He just left it there as a reminder to be extra nice to Riza after what happened yesterday. Black Hayate licked his forehead at exactly 6 o'clock in the morning. Roy slowly opened his eyes and saw two loving eyes staring back. Roy sat up and grabbed the dog. He decided to go in extra early today on his birthday.

Roy quickly prepared himself and carried the dog all the way to his car. He turned the keys trying to ignite his engine. It rumbled and then nothing else. Roy sighed and checked the gas. Of course, it had to be today of all days to be empty. Roy pulled of his military coat and covered black Hayate with it to keep him warm before stepping out to push his car towards the nearest gas station.

Once at the gas station, Roy put on his uniform coat and once more held the dog. Several women approached him.

"Aw! What a cute looking dog!" One of them said to him.

"What's his name?" The other asked.

"Are you single?" A third one called out.

"Daddy!" A child yelled out.

"Daddy?" The group questioned.

The child raced up towards Roy and hugged him tightly. "Happy Birthday _dad_!" Ed cheered. The women walked away embarrassed whispering, "was that his kid?"

Ed snatched the dog out of Roy's arms. "Cute dog Colonel. Where'd you get it?" Ed asked. Black Hayate simply stared at Ed confused.

"It was a gift from a good friend." Roy sighed and pumped fuel into his vehicle.

"Wait a second! You're that dog from the pet store!" Ed yelled at the puppy. He shoved it towards the Colonel's face. "You can have him. I'm more of a cat person anyways." Ed frowned.

"By the way sir, Happy Birthday." Ed waved and walked inside the store to find Al.

Roy sighed, entered his car, and drove off to headquarters.

The air in headquarters was filled with confetti as the Colonel walked in. Havoc seized Black Hayate from Roy's hands and lifted it into the air.

"So this is the famous dog that Hawkeye mentioned. What do you know, he is adorable." Havoc commented and scratched the dogs' ears.

Roy walked to his chair not caring. He sat down and picked up a pile of papers.

"Is Lieutenant Hawkeye here today?" he asked his fellow soldiers.

"Not that we know of sir." Fury answered.

"It's probably not a good time to take the day off is it sir." Havoc commented.

Black Hayate jumped out of Havocs' arms and leaped onto Roys' lap.

"Sir, Lieutenant Hawkeye never called in that she wasn't coming today." Fury told the Colonel.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" Maria Ross questioned.

"Last night." Roy looked down answering.

"No one's seen her since?" Ross asked.  
"Sir, May I ask what happened last night?" Havoc questioned the Colonel.

"I took her on a date, and I guess it went a little crazy when I asked her if she was dating someone due to a mishap listening in on your conversation. I misheard the part about the dog being the whole conversation; she got offended, and walked off." Roy shrugged his shoulders.

"Idiot." Maria mumbled.

"Okay. So, did you pick her up, or did she leave on her own?" Havoc asked.

"She took a bus."

"Well, either she just doesn't feel like calling in for work, or this could be a serious case on our hands." Havoc frowned.

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"Well think about it. It was last night in the dark, and she took a bus, when and where all the weird people hang out. Plus the fact, that she must have been dressed nice and not carrying her gun makes her and easy victim." Havoc concluded.

"If I've learned one thing, my Lieutenant isn't an easy person to take advantage of." Roy declared and stood up.

"Come on, you have to consider all of the possibilities. I just named one." Havoc rolled his eyes.

"Okay. We need to ensure the safety of our military. We need a full search. Fuery; call her house, and check if she's home. Ross, Breda, Falman; the three of you search town. Havoc; go find the Full Metal Boy just in case we need help. I'll go search town." Roy commanded.

"Don't you need backup sir?" Havoc asked.

"I've got all the backup I need right here." Roy smiled at Black Hayate.

Fuery chuckled, "That puppy is your backup? Do you think he'll be enough?"

"Are you questioning my decisions?" Roy snapped at Fuery.

Fuery quickly shook his head.

"Are there any more judgments?" Roy demanded.

"No sir!" The group chanted.

"Then move out!" Roy yelled.

The group marched out of the office. Roy picked up Black Hayate and walked off leaving the confetti and all the wondrous things his team did for his birthday at the back of his head.

"I seriously hope you're wrong for once." Roy called to Havoc and left the room.

* * *

**Um…. That REALLY didn't come out the way I thought it was going to. Please don't hurt me!!!! I'm sorry. I think the rating went up. = (not a good thing. If you don't like it anymore, please don't read it. I really don't want anyone to be mad at me for this weird twist. I was simply considering where she would go. Sorries!!!**

**Anyways, I hope you don't get mad on chapter 5, which I will write because I really don't want to end a story half finished.**

**-Nezume-chan**


	5. Havoc was right

**Uh… I think this is chapter 5. Yeah!!! This is a personal new record for me! People DO Care!!!!! Thanks to the following people for whatever reasons that I appreciate them for.**

**Keyra89**

**Shinichi06**

**TheMindandSoul**

**And thanks to all who read my previous chapters. I'm sorry if this one sucks (I hope not.) But just so you know, you were warned. o_O**

**So here's chapter 5!**

**Enjoy it!**

**-Nezume-chan**

* * *

A short Recap:

Riza Hawkeye got Roy a dog (Black Hayate) for his birthday. Roy was an idiot on his date with her which in a random turn of events, no one could find Riza that morning. They over reacted and sent out a search party for her, and it is still Roy's birthday.

Roy walked outside of his office holding his puppy in his arms. The search for Lieutenant Hawkeye had begun.

Fuery dialed the phone to Riza's home. There was silence, but no answer. Ross, Breda, and Falman raced throughout the town. Havoc returned to Roy's side with the Elric brothers behind him.

"Listen kids," Roy said to the brothers. "We believer Lieutenant Hawkeye has gone missing. I need you two to be on the look out. If you find any clues just flare a red light in the sky." He commanded them. Ed rolled his eyes and snatched the flare gun out of Mustangs' hand.

"Hey Al, this is a weird gun." Ed whispered to Al. Al grabbed the gun out of Ed's white gloves. He inspected it closely.

"Brother, I just think it has sparks in it. Sort of like a firework." Al commented. Ed set his hand on the gun. "Let go Al." Ed mumbled and tugged the gun.

"It's okay brother! I'll carry it!" Al offered.

"No, I insist." Ed smiled becoming annoyed. He pulled the gun harder, but Al had a good grip on it. Ed reached out for the gun with his other hand and accidentally pulled the trigger. A bright red spark shot out from the top of the gun and zoomed towards floor blowing up a few feet from where they stood.

"Quit fooling around!" Roy yelled. Ed and Al walked away quickly. Roy pinched the bridge of his nose and motioned his hand for Havoc to follow him.

Together Lieutenant Havoc and Colonel Mustang walked to Hawkeye's apartment. When they reached it, they noticed a white paper half inside of the doorway. Roy bent down and picked it up.

"Why do you always have to be right?" He sighed and glared at Havoc who snatched the paper away. Havoc read the letter out loud.

_ This is a Ransom note._

_To whoever reads this; we have your precious military Lieutenant as a hostage. We're willing to make a trade, more like an equivalent exchange. We want the famous Flame alchemist who destroyed our cities so many years ago in exchange for the life of your soldier. _

_If you tell us that he is dead, then we'll send you back the same thing. Meet us in the desert by the train station with the alchemist at 6PM on the date attached on the back. _

_ See you then_

"I'm guessing by the looks of it, a bunch of Ishbalans got her." Havoc declared.

A loud barking noise came from within the Colonel's coat. He'd completely forgotten about the puppy hiding within the warmth of the jacket. Roy pulled Black Hayate out and held him up towards the sky.

"Sir, I don't think that puppy will be of much use." Havoc laughed. The Colonel watched looked up at the dog and remained quiet. He smirked.

"You're right. A puppy wouldn't be of much use, but a skilled military dog would and I only need two."

Havoc raised one eyebrow. "Sir, what do you mean by military dogs?"

The Colonel turned towards Havoc. "You're looking at them; the dog of the military and the actual military dog. That ransom note is set for tomorrow. You can definitely count on me being there."

"Sir, I think you've lost your mind."

"If its revenge they want, we're going to need a plan. The deadline is tomorrow. We have that long to train this pup into a hard core killer. We're taking Lieutenant Hawkeye back by force." Roy declared proudly.

"But sir, I'm pretty sure they want you dead. This is still your birthday you know. Killing yourself isn't a good way to celebrate it."

'At least I'll die young.' The colonel thought to himself. "Havoc, Order everyone to come back to H.Q. and if you find Fuery, tell him I need books on dog training." The Colonel snatched the letter out of Havoc's hands and walked off holding his dog.

Havoc quickly saluted Mustang and left the other direction. He pulled out his flare gun and pulled the trigger. A bright red light lit the sky. Soon after, the members of the search party arrived at his side.

"Alright everyone, I need Fuery to go to the library to pick up some dog training books, and the rest of you follow me!" Havoc commanded. The followed Havoc while poor Fuery went away to the library.

"Sir, what have you found?" Ross asked.

"Well if you must know, I was right." Havoc smirked. "Lieutenant Hawkeye was taken by a couple of Ishbalans I suppose. They want the Colonel there, probably to torch him or something for destroying their village in exchange for Hawkeye. I'm assuming he doesn't want the Furrer to know about this, so keep your mouths shut. He plans to go along with a certain 'dog of the military' by his side."

"No way! He's taking that little full metal kid with him instead of us?" Breda frowned.

Havoc placed his hand on his face. "No. I mean the literal dog of the military. That black puppy he has."

"Has he lost his mind; taking a dog into a hostage situation!?" Ross argued.

"Probably, but knowing the Colonel, he must have something up his sleeves."

* * *

**Ooh! Cliff hanger… sort of. So that was chapter 5!!! I hope everyone liked it! Please review, and um… chapter 6 coming next week or so… unless I get bored and write it tomorrow (I seriously doubt It.) thanks 4 reading!**

**-Nezume-chan**


End file.
